


Are we friends?

by plutodick



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Iruma Miu, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Minor Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, implied - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, they act like siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodick/pseuds/plutodick
Summary: A short fic of Maki, and Kokichi being dorks and talking shit about each other.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Are we friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two dorks, and they deserved better in the ending of DRV3.  
> Anyways, this is my first fic that I will publish.  
> I’m hella new at this fuck I’m panicking 
> 
> Also this contains cuss words, as well as it implies Saiouma, Harukaito and platonic Oumaki. :)

I am making my way down _town_ , with a little gremlin beside me, I really don’t want to look down since I know he _will_ have that shit-eating grin on his face. _Boy do I want to just body slam him to the ground, what will he do? Call his mom?_

Though, _sadlyyy_ , I can’t do that since we are infront of many people, strolling past like _graceful_ gazelles.

”Heyyy, Maki” I hear that little shit ask. “What?”

“Awh, Maki you gon reply ‘ _What_ ’ to me with that deep, rumbly voice of yours? God it makes me _soooo_ _wet_ like that whore piglet _Miu-w_ always says when somebody says something not even remotely close to horny. She makes everything sound dirty.” Kokichi finally finishes talking, which I am actually this close to saying ‘Fuck it’ and slamming Kokichi’s head to the ground, but what caught both of us off guard was that chuckle that I let out.

”I-“ I was about to threaten this _twink_ until he interrupted me with _“GAAAASP. Omg. Maki?_ The _Maki?_ _laughing_ at what tiny little me says?” I was so fucking _close_ “I did _not_ laugh. It was not a laugh. You heard nothing, therefore that _laugh_ never happened now shut up.” I quickly said.

”Alright, _okaaaay._ Maki-Roll-“ “Do not call me that” “Are we friends?” 

What. 

“What?” “I said, are we friends?” “I..”

This really caught me so off guard, more than the chuckle that I let out over the stupid joke that he said about Miu.

’Are we friends?’ 

Can I consider him a friend? Sure we hang out a lot, as a way to go through the night. We let out our frustrations together.

We also bond with the fact that we are both pining over two idiots that are so oblivious to our signs of adorations. 

But, are we friends? Everything he put me through, everything I put _him_ through.

That all lead to this, I look slightly down at him; see that he is looking at me with his big baby eyes the color _violet_ , looking at me with genuine _confusion?_

Even after this long time, months of knowing him I still truly don’t know what is going on in his head. A puzzle not meant for me to solve, but it’s not like I’m gonna give up on trying to figure it out. Fuck Shuichi ~~and Kyoko~~ , _I’m_ the next ultimate detective.

But going back to the same damn question, _‘Are we friends?’ I-_

 _“Hey,_ Haru-chan, are you okay in the big head of yours? You have been quiet for a while, it was just a question.” “I know _dumbass_ , but its just, are we friends?” I asked

”I don’t know, which is why I asked you Mimi-chan.” “Are you gonna keep making new nicknames for me every damn second?” “You _actually_ gave me a fair enough time to think of plently of nicknames, Ms. Spaceboy Lover” “You- ugh, fucking brat.” “ _Ni-shishi”_ He makes me _so_ upset, his whole life is exactly like when you drop your food on the ground and can’t eat it anymore, so _disappointing_. A failed abortion, wonderful nickname by the disgusting whore. 

Anyways, “I don’t know, we could be friends, but I hate you, always will. Bitch.” “Awh, Maki-Chan, you love me? Well, I love you too!!!” “I- I am so damn tired of you, Kokichi... we _are_ on first name basis now, right?” “I did call you Maki, and you called me Kokichi so yeah..” 

I haven’t realised that we have stopped walking in a long time, and that there was nobody around anymore. I lost track of time, with him.

“ _So_ , friends” He says, and I reply “Yeah, friends.” 

“Now we kiss, ditch our crushes and fly to the sunset-“ “I- _No_! You bastard” “D’awwww... But _Makiuwu-chan”_

 _“_ I regret agreeing to being your friend, god this is a nightmare” “You love me” “I don’t” 

He looks back at me, a genuine smile plastered on his face. Though is it really genuine? I truly don’t know.

But, I guess we _are_ friends now,

Kokichi Ouma.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this garbage, blehgh, anyways criticism is allowed! I want to improve.  
> You can also message me on instagram (@diluxmy) I make art, and requests are allowed! No smut though, I’m learning. T-T


End file.
